Blanco como la Nieve (BTS - Yoonmin)
by Illaz
Summary: Jimin Park esta sufriendo una terrible depresión, una que nadie logra entender porque no le gusta abrirse a las personas, y su primo, Chanyeol no encuentra que hacer con él en un principio, hasta que uno de sus amigos y socios le pide un pequeño favor. También en wattpad: Blanco como la nieve - @Illaz


Sentado en el pequeño asiento frente a la ventana de su cuarto, Jimin pensaba en cómo sería su vida en dos años. Se había graduado con honores en una universidad de ciencias a los diecisiete años, demostrando ser un joven dotado y con muchos otros talentos, porque también asistía a una importante academia de baile, donde ya era casi un coreógrafo. No obstante, ninguno de esos logros parecía llenarle el corazón.

No, Park Jimin tenía un agujero negro en el corazón, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo llenarlo.

Había intentado varias cosas desde los quince años, ninguna le resulto por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera el baile que era algo que amaba con todo su corazón, algo en lo que era demasiado bueno ante los ojos de los demás, ¿Por eso fue que empezó a dejarlo de lado? Las miradas molestas de sus compañeros influyeron, Jimin era un chico algo sensible y soportar el odio silencioso de los demás no era tan fácil.

—Si me tirara de esta altura, ¿Qué tanto daño me haría? —Musito observando hacia el suelo, observando como la blanca nueve aún cubría gran parte de la tierra del jardín frontal.

A Jimin le gustaba la nieve, recordaba haberse enfermado varias veces en su infancia porque quería jugar en la nieve hasta tarde, o a veces sin abrigo o bufanda. ¿Cuándo se empezaron a esfumar esos días? No recordaba cuando dejo de jugar en la nieve, solo sabía que en algún momento dejo de parecerle divertido.

 _—_ _Si escribiera un poema ahora mismo, hablaría de la nieve y su belleza. Tan blanca y distante como un espejismo, hace que pierda completamente la cabeza._ —Recito sin quitar la mirada de la ventana, aun con su mirada hacia el suelo, ¿sería tan malo averiguar qué pasaría si se tiraba? Tan concentrado había estado en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había abierto la puerta de la habitación y le observaba con pena desde el marco.

—¿No has pensado en escribir un libro de poesía corta? —Jimin no se giró a verle, había discutido con él unos días atrás y aun no quería enfrentarse a su primo, Park Chanyeol—. ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome? Ha pasado casi una semana desde que discutimos, Jimin. —El menor sabía que el contrario estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por entenderle, pero, nadie podía entender nunca lo que estaba sintiendo Jimin, estaba tan solo en su pequeña burbuja.

—No soy bueno con la poesía, no conozco muchas palabras. —Replico el menor pasando una mano por su cabello, rubio en ese momento. Aquello de reacomodarse la cabellera era una especie de tic involuntario que tenía desde pequeño, y muchas veces lo hacía si se encontraba nervioso por sus propios pensamientos—. ¿A qué has venido, _Channie_?

Chanyeol puso una sonrisa al escuchar ese viejo apodo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se hablaban por los nombres que usaban de niños. _Channie y Minnie_ , los primos que eran más hermanos que otra cosa. Si bien en la actualidad no hablaban con tanta frecuencia como antes, todavía existía ese cariño entre ellos.

—¿Has considerado lo que te dije antes?, ¿sobre trabajar con niños? —El mayor se mordió el labio inferior al hablar, sabía que estaba tocando una fibra delicada en su primo y en definitiva no quería terminar en una discusión nuevamente. Ninguno lo soportaría.

—Sorpresivamente, sí… —Confesó el menor alejándose de su lugar en la ventana. Chanyeol contuvo un suspiro al ver el delgado cuerpo de su primo moverse mecánicamente hasta llegar a la silla frente al escritorio, donde a su vez, pudo observar un par de libros nuevos—. Pero, no estoy seguro de que sea una solución, quiero decir… ¿No crees que me hará más mal que bien? —No quería mentirle, lo había considerado más de una vez durante la semana. En cada escenario que se montaba en su mente, su pequeño primo a quien quería proteger terminaba más devastado.

—Es posible. —Confesó acercándose al escritorio, deteniéndose a tan solo unos pasos de Jimin—. Pero, también es posible que te sientas mejor, esto podría ser lo que llene ese vacío del que me hablaste. —En realidad no se arrepentía demasiado de haberle contado a Chanyeol sobre cómo se sentía, porque la única persona con la que podía hablar de esas cosas era su primo, él era el único que no juzgaba nada de lo que hacía o decía, y en varias ocasiones era quien más lo apoyaba, por esa razón estaba considerando su idea.

—Estuve investigando, hay un retiro no muy lejos de mi vieja escuela, pensé que visitando a esos señores mayores podría sentirme un poco mejor. Escuchar sus historias seguro los hará muy felices. —Chanyeol asintió lentamente ante la idea del menor, no le gustaba del todo la idea de que su sensible primo tratará con hombres y mujeres de edad avanzada, por si se apegaba mucho a ellos y… No, no quería ni pensarlo.

—Eso estaría bastante bien, Minnie, aunque te conseguí un pequeño empleo no muy lejos de mi idea original. —Admitió tratando de no sonar reluctante a la idea de Jimin, después elevo un poco los hombros al ver la mirada del menor sobre él—. Ya vez que te dije que ir de voluntario a un hospital estaría bien, tú sabes leer cuentos a los niños y cosas por el estilo.

—Lo recuerdo —afirmo—, también recuerdo que dije que no quería, porque ahora mismo no seré la mejor compañía para niños, menos para aquellos que están luchando por sus vidas, mientras yo estoy matándome a mí mismo lentamente. —Chanyeol uso toda su voluntad para no dar un paso atrás, para no mostrarse demasiado sorprendido o dolido ante las palabras de Jimin. No podía mostrarse de esa forma porque él ya lo sabía.

—Escucha, Jimin. —El mencionado estaba seguro de que volverían a discutir por una tontería—. Hemos sido pacientes contigo, tus padres, tu hermano, yo y tus amigos te hemos dado el espacio que creíamos que necesitabas, pero, tienes que superar ya las cosas. —No pretendía sonar tan severo como lo hizo, pero, si eso ayudaba a tener la atención de su primo –y vaya que lo hacía– entonces seguiría de esa manera—. ¿No recuerdas que le prometiste que estarías bien?, ¿Qué te ibas a cuidar y dedicar a lo que amas? Él no querría enterarse de lo que estás haciendo ahora.

—Estás jugando sucio, Chanyeol. —Murmuro con apenas alguna fuerza en su voz, Chanyeol por poco no lo escuchaba hablar—. No es justo que me eches esas promesas en cara.

—Bueno no es justo que tú las estés rompiendo de mala manera, creí que él te importaba más que eso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Channie?

—Que aceptes el trabajo que te conseguí, en primer lugar.


End file.
